Not Planned
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: FemNaru. A series of events happens to Nasumi and it was never planned to happen and alot of her plans go different. For the better or worst who knows besides me Bwahahahaha
1. Intro

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

Nasumi is an average 9 year old...well maybe not so much average considering that she is alone with everyone hating her because of one thing. The nine tail fox Kyuubi attacked and was sealed in her. She doesn't know any of her parents but thinks they are dead, extremely smart for her age so she knows about Kyuubi, and is terrified of doctors, nurses, anyone who looks like them, and hospitals due to a certain snake who tried to experimented on her to give her the Mokuton and Hyouton bloodlines but was unconfirmed if she had them since the Sandaime stopped it until someone tried to attack her and kind of gave them the shocks of their life when water suddenly appeared and protected her while roots shot out from underneath the ground and wrapped around them holding them in place.

Right now Nasumi was heading to the academy for her first day of school. She has pure red hair with blue eyes wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt that goes up to her belly button, underneath it she has a fish net shirt that covers up what the short sleeve doesn't, a extremely long sleeve scarf which covers her whisker marks and below hanging behind her back, and a tight black skirt that don't go pass her knees with fishing nets underneath like Temari and a pair of black sandals. Unlike a certain pink hair she was well develop for her age, not loud like a certain Inuzuka, not as much quiet as a Aburame, not emo and arrogant like a certain Uchiha, and not lazy like the Nara.

As she walked towards the academy she couldn't help but to feel down. One reason why the villagers. Like usually they would call her a demon and glare at her. She finally reach the academy where she saw the Sandaime surprisingly waiting for her.

"Oji-san why are you here" asked Nasumi

"Well I am here to take you to the academy" said Sandaime

"I guess that's ok" said Nasumi as she followed Sandaime to her class

**At The Class **

For some people was meeting each other for the first time while others knew each other since forever and last some herd of others like Sasuke Uchiha last surviving member of the 

Uchiha clan besides the traitor Itachi which had most of the girls looking and admiring him. But as soon as the Sandaime came in followed by Nasumi everyone was focusing their attention on him.

"Hello students I see we have various a diff..." and for an half a hour the Sandaime went on with his speech to which Nasumi ignore for the most part along with the most of the other students. When the Sandaime finished his speech he said goodbye to them all and Shunshin to his office where he had to finish up on his 'evil' paperwork which by the time he was half way through his speech Iruka was there.

"Ok I am sure most of you know each other but there are a few who don't so everyone introduce themselves" said Iruka

"I am Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru"

"I am (much) Akimichi Choji"

"So troublesome I am Nara Shikamaru"

"I AM YAMANKA INO!"

"I am Haruno Sakura"

"Aburame Shino"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"I-I a-am H-Hyuuga H-Hinata"

"SAI HERE"

"Uzumaki Nasumi" (others who cares not really important)

"Ok and I am your teacher Umino Iruka now we need to put you all in the ranking system so we can see were you lie in so please follow me outside" said Iruka walking out after he finished.

Outside

Everyone was outside waiting on Iruka's instructions.

"Ok first we are going to do on one fights with girls vs. Girls and boys vs. Boys. No kunai and killing intent when using jutsu now Uchiha Sasuke vs. Inuzuka Kiba" started Iruka

Sasuke blew right through his competition due to having the Uchiha taijustu and knowing a couple of jutsu but the real surprise was during the females fights.

"Sakura vs. Nasumi. Hajime"

Sakura ran straight at Nasumi intended on knocking her lights out. As soon as she was in range she swung and hit a blue shield of water. Everyone was in shock as water started to 

materialize from the air and surround her in wave of rushing dangerous water pushing Sakura back.

"What the hell is that" yelled Sakura

"Well it's my bloodline you can say and so is this" said Nasumi as roots came from underneath the ground wrapped and picked up Sakura into the air. Nasumi had her palm out spread open.

"Ok you can give up now or... I can keep squeezing until you pass out your choice" said Nasumi

"I would never give up to a bi... Ow ow ow ok I give" finished Sakura as the vines place her down and went back into the earth.

W-winner Nasumi" said Iruka as Nasumi walked off the field. Because of that fight she gained the interest of Sasuke, Shikamaru, the pervert Kiba, the closet pervert Sai, and Iruka.

After all the fights were over the ranks went like this. For the boys it was Sasuke first then it was Kiba followed Sai, then Choji and Shikamaru and the rest of the kids. Only reason why Shikamaru got that place was for his Shadow Possession Jutsu which made a idiot out of many.

For the girls it was Nasumi first then Hinata, then Ino then Sakura and then the other girls. Everyone was shocked that Nasumi didn't needed to make a move in all her matches including Ino's which her clan was famous for her Mind Possession Jutsu.

For the rest of the year it went off without a hitch except when Kiba try to flirt with Nasumi by trying to grab her ass and almost had his hand crushed in a block of ice. From then on he never tried to do anything without a way to get by her defenses which he kept on trying to thinking how along with everyone in the class.

(I am going to skip the Mizuki part. Put it this way Nasumi passed her test but Mizuki tricked her into thinking there was a extra credit part by getting the scroll. She got it and learned Kage Bunshin, Bunshin Bakuha, Kage Shuriken, Kage Kunai, and 14 different elemental justu's. Hey she is a genius and it toke 5 WHOLE hours to find her. She smacked Mizuki up with a few trees and had Anbu take him away with a congrats from Iruka who she saved. The end of that.)

It is team assignment and everyone who passed was inside the class waiting for Iruka. With enough waiting the door opened and in came Iruka.

"Ok class you are now officially gennin and with that rank comes..." and on and on Iruka went on about the challenges of life being a ninja and stuff until he went to team assignments.

Skip 1-6

"Ok team 7 will be Sai, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke"

"O crap"

"Hell yeah true love prevails"

"Hn"

"Ok team 8 is Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata

Team 9 is still rolling over from last year so team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji"

"What!"

"Troublesome"

"(much)"

"Now since we have one left over which is of course Nasumi you have been token in as a apprentice of Jiraiya the Toad Sage" said Iruka shocking everyone

"Wait how come me. Shouldn't he take someone like Sasuke? He is the male's rookie of the year, an Uchiha, and a prodigy" said Nasumi to which most agree who was Sasuke himself and his fan girls.

"Well it's because I have taken an interest into you, other people have token interest in which most are of the wrong type, and there is a lot of important things you must know that your sensei can't teach. Besides who wouldn't want to train underneath The Great Holly Sannin Jiraiya!" said a old man wearing a gray suit underneath a red and green vest with a headband the says oil

"Well don't. I heard you're a pervert and ex team mate is a pedophile so what makes you think I would feel any safe around you" asked Nasumi

"Why you little" growled Jiraiya as he dashed over to her and attempt on smacking her head but a wave of water stopped his fist protecting Nasumi.

"So this is your infamous shield I heard about" said Jiraiya as he moved his hand all around the shield.

"You see he is feeling all up on me trying to find a way in. Iruka-sensei can you please get me a different sensei" asked Nasumi

"Most certainly not!" yelled Iruka

"Well since I don't want to here you complain anymore you can go to sleep now"

"Wh..." was all she can manage before Jiraiya slammed his hand on the shield which had a seal on it with his left then a paper seal on Nasumi's head knocking her out. Jiraiya then picked up Nasumi and put her on his back.

"Ok Iruka, gennin I guess I will see you later" said Jiraiya shunshining away.

"Wow he got pass her defenses in 5 seconds when Sasuke couldn't at all" said a shocked Sakura

"Well that's a small show of being a Sannin. Now on to other things you all have 2 hours to go out for lunch before you have to come back to meet your Jounin sensei's" said Iruka

Hokage Tower

The Hokage was with the Jounin sense. Discussing the new about the genin and the change up with Nasumi until Jiraiya Shunshin in with a unconscious Nasumi on his shoulder.

"Was it really necessary to knock her out" asked Sandaime

"Well not really but there was a chance she could of made some resistance" said Jiraiya as Nasumi started to lean off his shoulder a bit so to make her not fall he pushed her up a little with his other hand causing a unexpected thing to happen. When he grabbed her he by an accident grabbed a certain asset making her moan a little before he immediately stopped touching that part. The males were blushing while the females were glaring at him so hard it could make Orchimaru become a priest hiding in a dark corner.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like. It was by a accident" shouted a terrified Jiraiya

(None of the females in Konoha have grudges against Narumi. Maybe rivalry but that's all due to the fact she has those certain times like all females have that demons don't……well in there opinion)

"Jiraiya put Nasumi on the couch over there. You must be tired of holding her and she is probably uncomfortable on your shoulder" asked a female named Anko to sweet for Jiraiya's liking but nevertheless he complied. As he was laying Nasumi down on the couch the Sandaime yelled something out.

"Hey that is Gucci leather take her shoes off or my wife will kill me for the dirt on the couch!"

"Fine, Fine" said Jiraiya as he followed that order to.

"Now move away from her!" yelled a red eye women in an extremely rage matter.

"Ladies it was a certain misunderstanding certainly the Great Jiraiya-sama wouldn't do something that low to a young girl on purpose" pleaded Jiraiya

"You do have point, I would expect that from Orchimaru" started Anko to which Jiraiya sign in relief as the tension went down.

Somewhere in Rice country

Orchimaru was heading to his room where you see a Kabuto and Kimmaro chained to the back of the bed with collars around their necks wearing only pants.

"It's time to finish playing are little game" said Orchimaru setting down in front of them.

As they were all seated they all whip out...some cards.

"You better not lose Kabuto or you will have a rough night with Orchi again" smirked Kimimaro at Kabuto paled face.

'Damn I always lose. Tsunade can beat me. Kimimaro never had to had a night with Orchi. In the mornings I can't even feel my fucking legs. Fuck You Fate' thought an enraged Kabuto

'I don't care I'm happy either way' thought a smirking Orchi

Back to Hokage Office

"BUT! That still doesn't change the fact that you touched her boob while asleep. Get him!" yelled Hana as all the females dashed at him.

"Wait no please aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! yelled Jiraiya as the females beat the crap out of him.

After all the females had each there turn to beat the crap out of him they waited on Jiraiya to recover and the Sandaime's Orders.

"Ok you all know your teams so as soon as Jiraiya wakes up I will explain Nasumi's status in this"

"Don't worry I am up you can go ahead" said Jiraiya weakly getting up.

"Alright Nasumi will from time to time work with all your teams. I want her to become a future Sannin so I have Jiraiya her show all the works. She is also in danger now a group of missing nins are after the Bijuu and will come after her. They are all S rank and very powerful. Now there is also Orchimaru. If he gets word that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki has the Mokuton and Hyouton bloodlines and learns of her legacy he will do anything to get his hands on her so we need the best protection and that is Jiraiya" said Sandaime

"Well I am going to take her to the Myouboku mountain to train there first and after that we will…." started Jiraiya but was cut off when he heard Nasumi waking up.

Pairings will be on hold


	2. Leaving

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/summon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

Nasumi woke up to see that she was no longer in the classroom but in the Hokage's Office. She saw that her sandals were off and assume the worst and screamed.

"AAAAAAA! He already started to undress me" she screamed and saw the seal still on her while everyone else either look at her in humor (males) or sad knowing what she was thinking (female). She started to try and take the seal off but no matter what it stayed on.

"Hey take this off and where is that pervert!" she screamed

"Hey Nasumi calm down it's me Kurenai he is over there we gave him a good beaten for being so rough on you" said the now identify red eye woman pointed to the beaten up Jiraiya on the floor.

"O ok but can you take this seal off" asked a now calm Nasumi

"Sure" said Kurenai as she pulled off the seal and handed to Jiraiya who was now getting off the floor.

"Hey how come I couldn't remove when you could remove it with ease" asked Nasumi

"Well that's because it was designed so the person it's being used on can't remove it, use their charka, bloodline, or any other outside charka. In other words Kyuubi's charka" said Jiraiya.

"O I guess that makes sense" said Nasumi as she got up and put her sandals on.

"So Oji-san you mind explaining what this is all about" asked Nasumi

"Well right straight to business I see. Ok Nasumi there is a group of people after you called the Akatsukiwhothe Kyuubi in you and all the other tail Bijuu. They are all S rank criminals" said Sandaime getting a scared look on Nasumi

"So you know if they take Kyuubi out of you, you will die so Jiraiya is taking you on as a student. He is going to teach you everything he knows so you can defend yourself" said Sandaime making Nasumi relaxed a little knowing that Jiraiya was going be by her side even though he is a perv he is very strong.

"Now we also want to keep you on a low profile because if Orchimaru finds out that you have the Hyouton and the Mokuton he will be after you with the quickness." Said Sandaime as Nasumi looked at him in shock and started to shake to which everyone notice.

"Nasumi are ok" asked Anko knowing what she must be feeling right now.

"It's just that even after all this time I am still scare of that m-man" said Nasumi to which she felt a hand on her right shoulder causing her to look up to see the hand belonged to Jiraiya

"Don't worry I will protect you from him. He doesn't stand a chance against me THE GREAT JIRAIYA"

"Thanks" muttered Nasumi as she turned her head away in red because of embarrassment.

"Now this is the last thing. It is your heritage. Your father is the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato. He had the bloodline called **Shingan**. Your mother is Uzumaki Kushina who died in child birth who had the bloodline that allowed her to control Suiton, Doton, Fuuton, and Youton (Lava) at will hence your Suiton and Mokuton shields. If anyone else finds this out you would be on Iwa's, Kumo's, and other rival nation first list to go after. Especially Orchimaru. Your parents left you these scrolls for you in their will. Some are jutsu's and other is information on your bloodlines" finished Sandaime handing her a box of scrolls to which she held closely to her chest.

"Ok Nasumi be ready by 6 because that's when we leaving. We will be back by the next Chuunin exam" said Jiraiya jumping out the window.

"I guess this is good-bye for now" said Nasumi as she went up to the Hokage and gave him a hug before giving the other jounin's she knew their own good-bye's. She soon went off to her apartment to go pack her stuff for the long trip.

'_I hope I don't have to see that creep again while on this trip but sooner or later I will have to face my fears. I just hope I am ready'_ thought Nasumi as she finished packing the last of her clothes. Right after she finished packing she sealed her stuff into a scroll using a technique that Ojisan taught her and put the scroll in a slot in her new black vest she had for the trip. She also sealed her box of scrolls so she wouldn't lose it along with her life time savings she had insider of her mattress.

**6:00 Departure time**

Nasumi stood in front of the gates waiting for Jiraiya. She was really hoping he isn't late like a certain person that she heard of that reads porn in public. After a few seconds of thinking to herself in a small earthquake a toad landed right in front of her. It was peach colored and had a blue jacket on and was bigger than some buildings in the village. Right on top of the toad was Jiraiya smiling at her shocked.

"So are going to stay shocked like that or are you going to get on we have to get going as soon as possible to get there. I even put my research on hold to train you…….well just for a little bit" said Jiraiya

Nasumi finally came back to her senses and jumped onto the frog sitting down nest to Jiraiya. As soon as she was set the toad started to hop off into the forest. Nasumi would have fallen off if it wasn't for Jiraiya catching her.

"Hey! Don't fall off now. Just charge charka to your feet to stick to him"

"Ok…………so where are we going?" asked Nasumi

"Well we are going Myouboku Mountain. So this shall be your training schedule or what I will train you in. First I am going to train your body so you can handle the stuff you will be doing. Later we will move into weapons training like with kunai, shuriken, senbon, and windmill shuriken so on and so on. After that we will move into Taijutsu since you already working out your body. Then we will go to Genjutsu to which you can learn many from the toads"

"Toads?"

"O yeah forgot to tell the Toads will be helping me in your training. And yes they can talk they will help in areas I can't. Now back to were I was. After Genjutsu will go into Kenjutsu. After will be Ninjutsu and last Fuuinjustu. When we come back after the Chunnin exam we will finish what we didn't complete and move on to Sannin Arts" finished Jiraiya

"How come we are doing Ninjutsu and Fuuinjustu last?" asked Nasumi

"Well because Ninjutsu we are going fly right by thanks to a new way train I thought of plus even though I can make it easy it will still be the longest one to train you in since we also have to train you in your Bloodlines. Sealing is close to last because it is the most dangerous art. There is no playing around in this art or you can die very painfully. Sannin arts are also dangerous since there is large risk in this art so I will train you in that last" said Jiraiya.

They were moving for 30 minutes before they stopped in the middle of the clearing. Jiraiya and Nasumi hopped off and he dismissed the summon. Jiraiya stood right in front of Nasumi and started to do hand seals.

"What are you-" was all she could say before she and Jiraiya went up in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared they right in front of a mountain to which she could already guess what it was.

"Welcome to the Myouboku Mountain!" shouted Jiraiya while Nasumi was just looking at the mountain. Jiraiya pushed her ahead so she wouldn't daydream so much as they went into the mountain. While they were walking by she came across many toads of all shapes and sizes. They finally came into a hall were they came up to meet 4 different toads.

"Nasumi this is Ma, Pa, Elder sage, and Gamabunta. They will also be helping you in your training" said Jiraiya

"**O Jiraiya so you decided to take another student"** said Gamabunta

"Yeah she is Minato's daughter also" said Jiraiya

"**O is that so. Well I am expecting great things from you" **said Pa

"Ok Nasumi let's get you settle in so we can start your training" said Jiraiya


End file.
